


Are you sure?

by darkershadesworktoo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal, Secret Identity, Spoilers, poor parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkershadesworktoo/pseuds/darkershadesworktoo
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir finally have the chance to stop Hawkmoth, but he has other plans for the heroes.





	Are you sure?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not terribly proud of this one but it's been on my mind ever since the theory came out about how Gabriel plans to get his wife back. I just thought I would write it down and post it. Hope you like it!

              “I’m fine,” Chat explained for the third time as he looked up at the sky. Ladybug frowned and scanned him before resigning with a shrug.

              “You just seem preoccupied. Is something on your mind?”

              “Are you _sure_ this is a good idea?” Chat asked as he and Ladybug perched across the street from the Louvre. “This could be a trap.” She narrowed her eyes and glared at the entrance.

              “He’s _going_ to show up,” she insisted. Chat shifted nervously anyway.

              “Maybe we should call the others? We could use backup,” he offered as he looked around. There was still no sign of Hawkmoth. Ladybug sighed and turned her eyes away from the Louvre to face her partner.

              “They don’t have enough experience yet,” she explained to Chat in irritation. “They’re not ready to go against Hawkmoth.”

              “And we are?” Chat argued, rising to his feet. “We’ve never successfully faced off against him. We don’t know how strong he is.”

              “We can do this, Chat. Just relax. Once he gets-!” Ladybug was cut off as she was thrown across the roof. Hawkmoth stood where she had been just a moment before, braced for a fight.

              “Hawkmoth!” Chat growled, charging toward the villain.  In one strong swing, Hawkmoth sent Chat flying. He caught himself before he could fall off the side and turned sharply to Ladybug. What was their plan now? Obviously, they no longer had the element of surprise on their side.

              “This won’t take very long,” Hawkmoth sneered as he spread his arms as if he had wings. Countless akumas took to the sky, circling high above Hawkmoth’s head. He pointed an arm at Ladybug and Chat Noir, and suddenly the akumas were flying right toward the heroes.

              “Run!” Ladybug cried, sprinting down the rooftop. Chat took off after her, but he tripped over his feet a few steps in. He fell onto his hands and knees and turned just in time to see the swarm overtake him. He curled into a tight ball, trying to protect his body, but he could feel the weight of all the butterflies as they slammed against him.

              “Leave him alone!” Ladybug shouted, pulling her arm back to punch Hawkmoth. He was ahead of her, though, and caught her fist easily. In one swift motion, he wrapped a rope tightly around her arms, restraining her. He then shoved her away. She stumbled, and without her arms to balance herself, fell to the ground. Hawkmoth turned his attention to Chat, who was still trying to defend himself from the akumas.

              “Don’t make this difficult, Chat Noir,” Hawkmoth scolded as the akumas parted for him. Chat was hauled to his feet and immediately thrashed to get loose. Chat sent a powerful kick to Hawkmoth’s face, and the villain dropped him in surprise. Chat pulled out his staff and ducked low, ready for a fight. Hawkmoth didn’t seem as entertained, however, and had his akumas swarm again. Chat began batting at them with his staff, trying to make his way to Hawkmoth.

              “Leave him alone, Hawkmoth!” Ladybug begged as she watched helplessly. She continued to fight against the ropes, but they were tied tightly. She was a helpless bystander to all of this and could only hope Chat stayed safe.

              The akumas were clouding Chat’s vision, so he didn’t realize when Hawkmoth grabbed his arms tightly until he was dragged to the ground. The akumas quickly parted, revealing the villain’s violent face. Chat struggled, kicking at Hawkmoth and twisting his body in an effort to get free. Hawkmoth was strong, however, and he kept a tight grip, though his patience was running thin.

              “Enough of this!” Hawkmoth snarled before lifting his cane above his head. Chat’s eyes widened in fear before the cane came down across his temple. He went slack in Hawkmoth’s grip. Ladybug gasped and struggled helplessly against her restraints.

              “Now, for your miraculous, Adrien,” Hawkmoth whispered as he pulled the ring from Chat’s hand. He transformed back into Adrien and shifted weakly. Hawkmoth grinned at the realization. He had been right. He turned to Ladybug with the sickening grin still plastered on his face.

              “Your turn, you little pest,” he hissed. Ladybug was too busy staring at Adrien to notice Hawkmoth slowly approaching her. Chat Noir was Adrien? Adrien was Chat Noir? How hadn’t she noticed? What was going to happen to him now? She was snapped from her thoughts as Hawkmoth got face to face with her. She immediately tried to rip the restraints off, succeeding in loosening them a little bit. She was out of time, though, and she hadn’t loosened them enough to get out.

              “No!” She screamed out in a last ditch effort. It was no use.

              “I’ve been waiting for this for a long time, Ladybug,” he explained as he reached down to take off her earrings. He grabbed them both and pulled them off in one clean movement. Ladybug shifted back into Marinette, who looked up at Hawkmoth in terror.

“Please, you don’t know what those can do!” she begged with him as he held both miraculouses up.

“I know _exactly_ what they can do! They will bring back my love!” He pulled the moth pin off and threw it to the ground as he slipped both the cat miraculous on his hand. He transformed into Gabriel Agreste for a short moment before becoming clad in black, like Chat Noir. He immediately clipped the ladybug miraculous to his ears. An immense surge of power filled the rooftops, and he laughed as he felt absolute control course through his veins.

He was too distracted with his celebration to hear Adrien get to his feet and stumble toward him. Adrien snatched the moth pin off the ground and pinned it to his shirt, instantly transforming into a purple clad hero. He faced Hawkmoth stubbornly, not sure of exactly what he could do but ready to try it anyway.

              “Adrien! What are you doing?!” Gabriel demanded as he turned angrily to his son. Adrien faced him sharply as realization hit him. Hawkmoth was his father. The man who had been terrorizing Paris for so long was living with him. The man he called his parent was the man who wanted him dead.

              “Father,” he uttered, stepping backwards weakly. “Why are you doing all of this? What could you hope to gain?”

              “I’m doing this for you! For me! For our family!” Gabriel exclaimed, slightly deranged. Adrien stared back, legs shaking with fear. “We could have your mother back! With your miraculouses, I can bring her back to us!” Adrien blinked in surprise. That wasn’t what he was expecting to hear. How was he supposed to react to something like that.

              “With your miraculouses, I have absolute power! I just need a small sacrifice. One like your little Ladybug, here. But it’s a small price to pay to have my love back.” Gabriel was approaching Marinette again, and this time he was set on using her as a sacrifice. Adrien looked between his father and Ladybug as he thought through his options. His father planned on sacrificing Marinette to get his mom back. He loved his mother, and he missed her every day, but this wasn’t right. He couldn’t trade one life for another. It wasn’t fair, and it never would be. Marinette had a family. She had friends who loved her. Adrien couldn’t take that away just to see his mom again. He was meant to be a hero of Paris, and a hero would do the right thing, even if it hurt them in the process.

              Adrien took a deep breath before sprinting forward, shoving his father away before he could get to Marinette.

              “This isn’t right, father!” Adrien shouted. “I miss Mother, too, but you can’t do this! It isn’t what she would want!” Gabriel didn’t seem to hear his son as he rose to his feet and continued approaching Marinette.

              “What can you do?” Adrien asked Nooroo in a panic. Nooroo, not used to being used for good, panicked for a moment before a realization hit him.

              _Call a swarm of butterflies to keep him busy. You can use that time to untie Ladybug,_ Nooroo suggested. Adrien shrugged and raised his arms high above his head. Hawkmoth’s akumas swarmed over him, but they were back to being white, now. Without Hawkmoth’s influence, they were pure.

              “Stall him!” Adrien commanded the butterflies as he pointed at Gabriel. The butterflies obeyed him easily, diving down at Gabriel in powerful swoops. Once Adrien was sure that they would keep Gabriel preoccupied, he went to untie Marinette.

              “Are you alright?” he asked as he helped her to her feet.

              “I’ll be better once we have our miraculouses back,” she admitted as she watched Gabriel attack the butterflies.

              “Nooroo, what now?” Adrien asked the kwami as it became clear that Gabriel was almost free.

              _I do not know,_ Nooroo admitted in Adrien’s mind. He gulped and turned to Marinette.

              “Get out of here. Without your miraculous, you’re in danger.” Marinette frowned and grabbed his hand.

              “We’re a team, miraculous or not. I’m not leaving you, Chat Noir,” she answered stubbornly. The two faced Gabriel in fear as he took on the final butterflies. He finally tore the last butterfly down and turned to the children, madness rampant in his eyes.

              “It is time for us to be reunited, my love,” he muttered as he called cataclysm. His hand glowed with power as he reached for Marinette’s chest. Adrien waited until his father was inches away from Marinette’s chest before grabbing Gabriel’s wrist and forcing the man to touch his own leg. Gabriel cried out as cataclysm overtook his leg, making it frozen in place.

              Adrien snatched the miraculouses off his father as he was preoccupied, tossing the earrings to Marinette as he took the ring for himself. He removed the moth pin and slipped it into his pocket before sliding the ring back onto his hand, turning back into Chat Noir. Beside him, Marinette transformed back into Ladybug. Gabriel was left a mess on the ground without the miraculouses powers.

              “I could’ve had my love back! I deserve to have her back!” Gabriel hollered at Ladybug and Chat Noir. Chat gave him a pitiful look before turning away.

              “Please, fix this. I need to be alone,” Chat murmured before sprinting off the roof. Ladybug hesitated for a moment before turning back to Gabriel, whose leg was still frozen from the cataclysm.

              “Miraculous Ladybug!” Chat heard called from a distance. A white flash took over Paris before settling back to normal. But his chest still hurt. His father was Hawkmoth.

              “Claws in,” he whispered to himself, and suddenly he was back in his civilian clothes. Plagg sat on his shoulder nervously.

              “Adrien? Are you okay?” Plagg asked. Adrien sighed. No. He wasn’t okay. How was he supposed to go home now? Would his father kick him out? Would he try to take his miraculous again? Would the pain ever go away? He needed a hug right now, but there was nobody around. He pulled his knees close to his chest and heaved loudly.

              “I’m fine.”


End file.
